


WAP (everything you got)

by DanicaVarder



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Name-Calling, Dirty Talk, Fucked senseless, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Married Sex, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Feminization, Mild breeding kink, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spit Kink, Squirting, Subspace, Thongs - Freeform, slick, two (2) instances of the use of the word 'pussy' as a part of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: There’s at least one whore in this house.(Alternatively, Sehun drowns in some WAP courtesy of his husband.)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	WAP (everything you got)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth*!! :D Filth for V-day!! :D Jongin gets what he wants and Sehun is more than happy to give it to him!! :D enjoy!!  
> *Mind the tags!
> 
> Usual disclaimer: this is all fictional and in no way represents EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, or their real-life relationship with each other.

_Beep beep._

The sound of a car locking and the front door opening has a smile spreading across Jongin’s face. He readjusts the apron on his body in minute motions, careful to steady his breathing and act completely natural, even as slick leaks into his underwear. The pot of food in front of him is nearly done, heat wafting up to warm his flushed cheeks as he hears his husband’s footsteps approach the kitchen.

Sehun’s voice is teasing as he calls out, “I’m home, hon— oh.” There’s a short, but tense pause, and his husband’s tone shifts dangerously. “What is this?”

Jongin bites down on his bottom lip as he turns just the slightest bit to look over his shoulder. He can’t see Sehun completely, but he knows Sehun is watching the way he leisurely arches his back. How the lace of Jongin’s thong slips further between his cheeks because— besides _that_ and his apron— Jongin is completely, beautifully nude.

“Do you like it?” Jongin asks, shaking his hips so his ass jiggles. Slick crawls down his inner thighs at the action, no doubt leaving the warm skin glistening.

Sehun’s footsteps edge closer and Jongin so badly wants to turn around fully and see his face, but he doesn’t want to interrupt his husband’s lovely view. Instead, he patiently waits in place until he feels the warmth of a large hand on one side of his ass, practically engulfing it. It sends a delightful shiver down Jongin’s spine when Sehun applies enough force to spread his cheeks open, revealing the thin band of soaked lace resting between them.

“Oh. Is this for me?” Sehun’s voice is lower, a little growly. His fingers unconsciously dig into Jongin’s skin, thumb edging closer to the tempting wetness.

Jongin feels himself clench on nothing, a fresh wave of slick slipping out of him as the lavender lace darkens further, practically purple by now. He hums out a confirmation, fighting his moans to keep his voice as light and airy as ever, “I didn’t have time to make an appetizer for tonight, so I figured this would do.”

Sehun hums thoughtfully, pressing his lips to the back of Jongin’s ear and neck. The trail of kisses continues down his back, pulling soft whines from Jongin’s lips, followed by a soft thud behind him. Jongin cranes his neck to see Sehun on his knees. His husband’s other hand comes up to the other cheek as he spreads Jongin’s ass further apart and Jongin whines low in his throat as his wet entrance is exposed to cold air. Luckily, he isn’t left in the cold for too long, when Sehun’s tongue dips in, dragging a luxurious path from his barely covered balls and taint, over his leaking hole, up to the top of his crack where there is a tiny lavender bow.

Jongin’s eyes roll back and his fingers dig into the countertop as Sehun repeats the motion, absentmindedly turning the stove off and shifting his legs further apart. Sehun takes the opportunity to concentrate on laving over his hole, drinking up the excess slick that soaks through the thong like a running faucet.

“So good,” he grits out between tastings. The rumble of his words has Jongin’s lashes fluttering and blurring his vision. One of his thighs spasms, out of his control, and Sehun turns his face to the side to grin against Jongin’s skin. “You taste so fucking good, baby.”

“Inside, put it inside,” Jongin hiccups, pushing his hips back as much as he can. “Eat me good, Daddy.”

Jongin yelps and clenches when Sehun’s hand comes down on his ass, hard. His mouth has pulled away completely as he clicks his tongue in admonishment. “Did you become a whore and forget your manners?”

Quickly, Jongin corrects, “ _Please_. Please put your tongue in me and eat me out, Daddy.”

The thong pulls tight against Jongin’s skin for a second, and then there’s an audible ripping sound and the ruined fabric falls to the ground, rendered useless. In any other situation, Jongin would have yelled at his husband for ruining the lingerie, but Sehun takes his mind off of it quickly enough by burying his face back between Jongin’s cheeks and tasting him directly from the source.

“Ah~” Jongin whines as the tongue massages his perineum, tracing over the rim of his hole, already slightly stretched out from cleaning and fingering himself earlier. Sehun is a man on a mission as he pulls Jongin’s hips back further, deepening the arch in his back. He kisses the hole in a filthy imitation of the welcome home kiss that normally belongs on Jongin’s lips, practically drinking up the sweetness dripping out of the omega’s hole. Jongin collapses onto the counter, realizing how aroused he is when his stiffened nipples touch the cold granite and his body jerks hard, only to grind back down on Sehun’s face.

It doesn’t take much longer for Sehun to go deeper, readjusting his firm grip on Jongin’s ass so he has unfettered access to dip his tongue into Jongin’s hole. When Jongin realizes the whining in his ears is his own, he stuffs a few fingers in his mouth and bites down, eyes shutting as he feels the muscle burrowing deeper into him. Spit mixes with slick but never reaches the ground as Sehun noisily slurps it all up, being loud on purpose to make Jongin flush with embarrassment.

“Look at how wet you are for me,” Sehun mumbles against his skin when he takes a break to press damp kisses to Jongin’s cheeks, kneading the muscles appreciatively. “I could just fuck my cock right into you, couldn’t I?”

A full body shiver wracks Jongin’s unsteady frame at the dirty words. As it was, he had been waiting so long for Sehun to get home. All he could think about while cooking was riding Sehun till they were both spent. So, there’s no point in waiting much longer, is there?

Jongin reluctantly pushes Sehun away from his ass, quickly turning around to see his husband for the first time since he’s stepped into the house. Sehun is gorgeous on his knees: the entire bottom half of his face covered in a mixture of Jongin’s wetness and his own spit, eyes dark as he scans over Jongin’s body. They both notice the erection tenting Jongin’s apron, smudging a dark spot into the fabric.

“Hi,” Sehun greets with a satisfied smile, licking over his glistening lips, so as to not waste a single drop of the sweetness that is Jongin.

Jongin doesn’t bother replying verbally, instead untying his apron and tossing it to the side before bending at the waist to thread his fingers through Sehun’s hair and kiss him properly. His own slick tastes sweet and musky on Sehun’s lips, but the barest hint of spearmint on the back of Sehun’s palate has him wondering if his husband had thoughtfully popped a mint before getting home. Sehun groans into his mouth lovingly, hands coming up to Jongin’s chest to fondle his perky nipples.

They only break apart briefly so Jongin can shove Sehun down to the floor, watching as his husband just barely catches himself and leans back on his elbows with an excited grin. It doesn’t take much longer to straddle his lap and wipe that stupidly adorable look off his face by resuming their kisses.

Jongin’s hips work in little circles over the stiffness in Sehun’s slacks and Sehun hisses in response, feeling wetness soak through the fabric within seconds. Meanwhile, Jongin’s fingers work on undoing his husband’s shirt between them, but he only gets through a few buttons before ditching his efforts and leaving the taupe dress shirt to comb his fingers through Sehun’s luscious black hair again.

“Wanna fuck you,” Jongin sighs between kisses as he sits up to drag his hips even more slowly and feel the full length of Sehun’s cock against his ass.

“Yeah?” Sehun breathes out, hands gripping Jongin’s waist as he looks up at his husband in awe. “You wanna fuck my cock with your sweet little pussy?”

That comment alone has Jongin’s head thrown back, eyes closed as he continues grinding, growling low in his throat. Sehun’s words alone could send him into an orgasm, he’s sure of it. But he’s determined that the only way he’s coming tonight is on a cock.

When Jongin reluctantly scooches away so he can get rid of Sehun’s pants, the sound of them separating is wet and messy, and strands of slick web between his entrance and the fabric. They both watch as the wetness drips down with the help of gravity, the outline of Sehun’s cock unable to hide behind the thoroughly soaked material.

“Dirty slut,” Sehun hums, eyes transfixed on the sight. “I would think you’re in heat with the way you’re dripping for me.”

Jongin’s breath hitches as he fumbles with Sehun’s leather belt, explaining, “It’s coming soon.” Eventually, he frees Sehun’s length from his pants and briefs, dragging both articles of clothing just far enough down to release the gorgeous cock. “Sooner with _you_ around.”

Another growl escapes his alpha’s lips, more threatening than the others. “Jongin.”

He had drenched Sehun’s pants so thoroughly that even his bare cock could not escape his slick. It sends a shudder of pure arousal down Jongin’s spine because he could just take Sehun right now. No preparation required.

So he does.

Sehun’s eyes roll back as Jongin drops down. Hot, silky walls part willingly for his rigid cock, swallowing him up to the base in a toe-curling sensation. He lets out an embarrassing noise, completely out of his control, as his cock finally feels as welcomed home as he does.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Jongin sobs in satisfaction as his ass settles in his alpha’s lap. Finally, _finally_ , he’s as full as he wanted to be all day. He barely gives Sehun time to adjust to the pressure of warm, wet walls clamping around him, immediately starting up a frenetic pace. His thighs and hole burn as he works himself over 9 inches of pure _Alpha_ cock, fucking Sehun until his husband is unable to do anything but watch as Jongin _takes_.

“ _Fuck baby_ ,” Sehun utters gutturally, fingers twitching near Jongin’s legs, taking the opportunity to run his hands over Jongin’s toned thighs, trembling from exertion. “Ride daddy. That’s a good omega.”

Jongin is so fucking wet, he can’t tell if he’s squirting or his hole is working overtime to keep him lubed enough for the brutal pace he’s established for himself. But it doesn’t matter when every bounce sends mind-numbing endorphins to his brain. He hears desperate cries, only realizing they’re coming from his own mouth when his throat starts to ache. Rolling his hips, Sehun’s gorgeous cock drags right over his prostate and he gasps, immediately readjusting his angle so that every stroke hits it just right.

But when he rises up too far and Sehun’s cock slips out, Jongin cries out as the pressure building in his abdomen releases in forceful squirts that drench Sehun’s taupe shirt from his abdomen all the way up to his shoulder. Jongin’s trembling fingers try to grab Sehun’s cock and reinsert it, but now he’s clenching too hard from the sudden emptiness and the sight of Sehun soaked in his essence, and it’s not going in and…

He lets out a sob of frustration as his sex-addled mind fumbles to control his body.

“Hold on,” Sehun growls from under him. And before Jongin can comprehend it, he’s being rolled over so that his back is on the cold linoleum instead. Sehun pulls one his legs up on his shoulder in a sure, confident motion that has Jongin shoving a few fingers in his mouth to muffle his turned-on groan. Before Jongin can beg for it, Sehun slides right back in, head popping in the rim and starting a hammering pace that hits Jongin’s prostate with every thrust.

“OH FUCK!” Jongin screams before his voice is completely lost. Now, it’s his eyes rolling back as he surrenders to the singular pleasure of Sehun fucking his cock in and out of him without stopping.

Sehun brings a hand down on one of his thighs hard. “Clench, whore. Be a good fuckhole.”

Jongin whines as he obeys, squirting slick and drenching the tiles beneath them.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Sehun grunts, readjusting so he has unrestricted access to fuck into Jongin as hard as he can. He leans over and spits directly into Jongin’s open mouth. “Who do you belong to?”

Jongin swallows gratefully. “You!” he cries out, and he _delights_ in it. In the fact that it’s an indisputable truth. “All yours! Fuck me harder! Right there! YES!”

Skin slaps against skin filthily, slick splattering all over their thighs and the floor. Jongin feels himself clamp down in the beginnings of an orgasm, but Sehun’s hips don’t stop. He’s lost to the sensation of fucking into Jongin’s perfect hole as his omega sobs and whines and creams himself. More slick squirts out of him when Sehun starts chasing his own orgasm, rolling his hips into Jongin’s with the intent to punish.

“Just a little more, baby doll,” Sehun grunts as his cock slows to a drag inside of Jongin. “Show daddy how much you want his cock to cum in your pussy.”

Jongin feels his vision go a little blurry at that, inner walls spasming around Sehun. “Oh… oh… so much! I want your cum so— mmha~!” His breath leaves him as Sehun picks up the pace again, fucking into his hole brutally and completely surrendering to his animalistic nature, with the intent to breed.

“Gonna cum,” Jongin whimpers. “Gonna come again!” Sehun is drenched in his slick, spattered against his legs as he plunders the messy hole. Not even his dress shirt was spared, soaked through and plastering the material to his strong frame.

Jongin’s teary gaze is torn away from the gorgeous sight when one of the alpha’s veined hands relocates to his throat and forces him to look up at Sehun’s face instead, brows furrowed in concentration as he focuses on fucking his omega well. Unconsciously, Jongin’s mouth falls open in submission and Sehun catches the motion just in time to spit again, closing Jongin’s mouth and pressing harder on the omega’s throat as he swallows with a full body shiver. Sehun’s pace never falters as he leans down to whisper into Jongin’s ear, “Cum for me, baby.”

“ALPHA!” Jongin screams until his voice is hoarse. Sehun’s cock fucks him open just right, the pressure releasing as he squirts one last time. The force pushes Sehun out and drenches what dry parts of the shirt that may have been, but doesn’t stop him from fucking right back in, shoving his knot in as Jongin’s eyes roll and his whole body trembles and twitches.

“Good omega,” Sehun hisses to a barely conscious Jongin as he rolls his hips once, twice, thrice, and then he’s coming, flooding Jongin’s perfect hole. The tightness is insane, milking his cock and knot for all it’s worth. He fucks his cum in a few more times, keeping his omega all plugged up to make sure it takes. “Let’s breed you nice and full.”

Jongin whimpers, boneless and in a puddle of his own slick on the floor, so Sehun helps move one of Jongin’s hands to his filled abdomen. “What do we say?”

“Th-thank you, Alpha,” Jongin mumbles, tongue heavy in his mouth as an aftershock rolls through his body. “Thank you for filling me. Y-you take care of me so well.”

Sehun laps at his neck and face for a good half an hour as they’re knotted together, intent on making sure that his scent seeps into Jongin’s, that everyone within a thousand mile radius will know who he belongs to. “Giving me such wonderful surprises and preparing delicious food for me; you’re my precious darling, aren’t you? Let’s get you cleaned up and reheat dinner, huh?”

Jongin nods, feeling Sehun pull out as gently as possible. The wet sound when they separate from each other reminds his fucked-out brain of the macaroni sitting on the stove and he giggles to himself.

“What’s so funny, baby?” Sehun asks in amusement, stripping off his ruined shirt and grabbing a kitchen towel from a drawer. Jongin looks between his own legs and fights the heaviness in his arms to dip his fingers into his ruined hole, dripping with Sehun’s release. The slick sound has him in peals of laughter all over again.

“So wet,” his sex-exhausted mind finally manages.

Sehun’s pleased grin as he kneels back between Jongin’s legs warms the omega’s chest. “It is, huh? We gotta clean it up so you don’t slip in it.” He starts gently dragging the cloth through the mess, wiping Jongin first before cleaning the floor. “You’re so good, omega. Always so gorgeously wet for me. Did you like it?”

“Sooo much,” Jongin responds cutely, lifting his butt a little so Sehun can reach under him. “Did you?”

Sehun grabs another towel to mop up the last few puddles and laughs. “Very much. Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous.”

Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. When their lips part for a moment, he whispers back, “Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> We love shoehorning in a cheesy “happy valentine’s day” to excuse what is essentially self-indulgent FILTH :D If you managed to make it through, I hope you enjoyed!! Writing smut gets repetitive but it’s something I haven’t done in a while and wanted to take a stab at again. I hope I’ve improved!!  
> If you want to yell at me, you can do so in the comments, or on Twitter/Tumblr @DanicaVarder. Thank you for reading <3 And no matter what stage you’re at in your life, I hope you know that you have people who love you in so many different ways, and that they make even corporate holidays like valentine’s worth celebrating <3


End file.
